The Rebellious One
by SalvatoresILY
Summary: Alex Salvatore. A vampire, considered dead by her brothers and living in Chicago. What happens when one of her brothers turns up carrying some serious Original baggage? What happens when she finds out she has some of her own?
1. Chapter 1

_So I have a new story Hoorrraay!_

_Right so this is one of those classy 'Salvatore Sisters' I admit._

_However I would like to give the girl a little rebellious twist._

_Let me know if you enjoy! _

_;)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Gloria's was closed and as the owner herself, Gloria cleaned down tables she watched her 'young' friend dance across the tables to Muse. The girl 'looked' around eighteen years old and had a figure even models would die for. She had raven hair which fell in beachy soft waves down to her mid back and warm green eyes which entranced all that looked into them, even though they were soft you could see the reblious fire thrive in them. This was Alexandra Salvatore, a vampire who was born in 1846, raised to be a respectable lady.

Gloria snorted slightly at the thought, the vampire still paying her friend no attention as she danced across the tables, Alex was anything but ladylike, she was daring and always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble. It was then Alex suddenly appeared at the bar picking up her favourite bottle of alchol, "Vampire speed" Gloria muttered, yes she was friends with vampires but that didn't mean she liked them using their tricks around her.

Alex winked at Gloria as she looked at herself in the mirror where pictures where hung by the bar, she grinned at herself, she looked good even if she was in her older, more comfy clothes. A pair of jean shorts, a AC/DC shirt and a red checkered shirt thrown across the top of it, completing her outift. It was then she started to look at the pictures at the side of the mirror, one catching her attention. It was Stefan.

Gloria's head snapped up as the music in the bar stopped to see Alex standing directly in front of her holding a picture to her, "Why didn't you tell me?".Gloria took the picture to see it was a picture of Klaus, who Alex obviously didn't know and Stefan Salvatore, who Gloria knew to be her brother "Yes it's Stefan what?" Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Don't be sassy now Gloria" Alex warned before she asked "Why didn't you tell me Stefan had been here?". "I never thought it was important, he was the Ripper then, if he's as clean as you say he is, he won't even think of coming back here the memories would hurt him too much" Gloria told Alex.

Alex's eyes were hard as she put the picture back up "Let's hope so". It was a fact that Alex was only known to be alive by a few of her close friends, Gloria being one for she had faked death fifty years ago after a hunter started to come after her. Even though the hunter, being human, had died she had still not told her old friends she was alive, not even her brothers.

* * *

A little later Alex walked down the streets of Chicago and into a small coffee shop on a street corner. In there she sat on one of the plastic chairs across from a woman with long brown curly hair, better known as Katherine, one of her good friends. After she had gotten over her death that is. "Kat what's with the visit?" Alex asked. Katherine smirked "Just thought I'd let you know that Stefan's in town, back to his old ripper days an all". Alex frowned slightly as she looked at her friend "So he's in Chicago and back on human blood? Why?". "Klaus" Katherine said simply.

Alex scoffed "Yeah because Klaus is real now?". Brown eyes rolled at Alex "He's been real for 1000 or something years Alex, I'm sure if you asked your witch friend she'd tell you everything".

* * *

A little later Alex walked back into Glorias and sighed, she was on edge afterall her big brother was in Chicago and she didn't want to run into him, to explain to him why she was alive. That's when she heard a cough, she looked up to see a Blonde man, THE blonde man from THE picture standing dangerously close to her "Who are you, love? I'm pretty sure this is bar is closed". Alex rolled her eyes and looked around for Gloria, only for her eyes to land on a green pair,exactly the same as her own.

"Stefan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Alex?"Stefan asked "You're dead". Alex shrugged and walked around him as Gloria walked back into the room "Alex your back?" she asked. As she went to the bar Stefan obviously followed "How are you alive?" he asked, always the curious one. "Well Brother" Alex started sharply glaring "I never really died did I?" she smirked at his glare before turning to the blonde behind who sat watching with the witch "Klaus I presume?".

Klaus smirked at Gloria "Been telling people about me?" he paused looking to Stefan "Especially Stefan's secret sister?".Alex rolled her eyes "No actually it wasn't Gloria that told me who Stefan's hanging around with these days, it was a good friend of mine, she keeps me updated". Stefan scoffed "You have someone stalking us at least you care enough to do that" he said as he went to make drinks, spotting the picture.

"What is this?" he asked holding up the picture towards Klaus and Gloria, Alex sitting on the stood walking towards the young vampire, "Well I told you Stefan Chicago is a magical place". "Yes but this is me with you" Stefan pointed out. Alex stood clapping her brother on the back as she responded sarcastically "I think we can tell it's you two Stefan".

* * *

It was now opening time in Glorias and Alex stood by Gloria wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, black heels, a dark green vest and cropped leather jacket when a familiar head of Raven hair walked towards them. "Well look what the wind blew in. Last time I heard ya hated this place" Gloria smirked at him, Alex sat not turning from the drink infront of her. "Gloria damn, if I knew you were gonna age like this I would of stuck around". Gloria chuckled "I always did like you better out of your siblings".

Alex's head snapped up and she glared openly at Gloria who smirked at the siblings, Damon in shock of seeing his sister alive and Alex's in fury as she realised what Gloria had just done. "But I see your Brother is still running in the wrong crowd" she carried on. Damon turned back to Gloria "You've seen him?". "With Klaus, their a bad combo" Gloria shrugged. "Know where they went?".

"They will be back here later tonight" Gloria shrugged "There running a little errand for me". Damon grinned as he held Glorias hand "Gloria, don't be a tease. What kind of errand". Gloria smirked "Hm..I dont think so. You may be cute but your still a vampire". As Gloria walked away Damon grabbed Alex's arm, in seconds, dragging her out of sight.

* * *

Damon dragged Alex into an old apartment pushing her down on a chair as a girl, who looked exactly like Katherine, only human, walked out from behind a wall "Finally I called you an hour ago" she paused as Damon threw a bag at her and responded simply "Make yourself look presentable, I know where Stefan's going to be tonight". With that he turned back to the chair where he had pushed Alex who glared openly at her oldest brother "So now we get to the question how are you alive?".

Alex shrugged "In short, Was born, Katherine came, whole family died, turned eighteen, In came the Kat again, turned into a vampire, got to the 1950's, got chased for ten years by hunters, faked death, lived with Gloria until now. Happy?". Damon scoffed "I can't believe you didn't tell us you were alive". The girl chose then to speak again "I told you I was practically discovered by Klaus and your more worried about what I am wearing and questioning her". Alex chose then to start wondering around the apartment as Damon responded.

"It took me about an hour to realise how much of a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on, I have a bigger thing in my head in the moment" Damon responded looking between his sister and Elena "Ok now go get dressed your all roadtrippy and gross". "Ok thankyou" Elena told him. Damon stood "But your gonna have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out so please tell me you can do this". Elena nodded determindly "I can do this".

"She won't succeed" Alex rounded on the two with a slight smirk. Elena scoffed "Who are you to know that?". Rolling her eyes Alex looked at Damon "I prefer Katherine". Elena looked gobsmacked as she looked between the two and she stuttered slightly as she asked Damon "Are you just gonna let her speak to me like that?". Damon sighed as he looked at the girls "Both of you stop it ok?" he first of all rounded on Elena "You don't underestimate her she is a vampire Elena, one as old as me and she can kill you in the time you blink" he then rounded to Alex "Your going to be nice. I am already ready to murder you for pretending to be dead but you know I'm your Brother I am supposed to praise your mischeif. Stefan's allways been the uptight one who cared about safety".

Elena frowned at the two "Did you just say Brother?".


End file.
